The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted on a package substrate in a laminated or stacked structure.
In a stacked LSI (Large-sized Integrated Circuit) which assembles semiconductor chips on a package substrate in a laminated or stacked structure, in many cases existing semiconductor chips are combined and common signals and power source/ground are connected via wiring layers of the package. Due to a prior art search which was carried out after the present invention was made, as a prior art related to the present invention, a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 43531/2000 is reported. However, the technique disclosed in this publication aims at the reduction of time and effort necessary for designing and development of types of standard package LSI, but lacks deliberation towards miniaturizing of the package and thinning of a contour size of the package substrate.